Keep Walking
by Missing Bones
Summary: Missing Bones #03 para 4.17 - “Agora temos um destino?” - “Continue andando, Bones."


**Missing Bones #03**

* * *

Título: "Keep Walking"

Autoras: Rebeca Maria e Bruninha Galle

Categoria: B&B, 4ª Temporada, Missing Scene, One Shot, Fluffy

Advertências: nenhuma

Classificação: PG-13

Capítulos: 01

Completa: [x] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: _"Agora temos um destino?" - "Continue andando, Bones."_

* * *

**"Keep Walking"**

**Booth & Brennan**

**Romance**

**Oneshot Pós-The Salt in The Wounds / Cena Final**

**By Bruninha Galle e Rebeca Maria**

* * *

Ela olhou Booth e Clinton conversarem durante algum tempo. Booth olhava para o garoto com uma seriedade que ela vira poucas vezes no rosto do parceiro. Ela não conseguira dizer qual era o tipo de olhar de Clinton. Ler Booth era bem mais fácil do que ler outras pessoas.

O garoto levantou-se e saiu depois de um tempo. Meio apressado, olhando de um lado para o outro. Booth permaneceu sentado, atento a algum pensamento em sua mente, de vez em quando passando as mãos pelo rosto e pelo cabelo. Até que, depois de alguns minutos, ele olhou pelo vidro do Royal Diner. Brennan sorriu quando o olhar dele encontrou o seu e então acenou para ele. Booth sorriu de volta, um sorriso feliz ao vê-la, e acenou de volta. Ele levantou, saiu do restaurante e andou até parar de frente para ela.

O sorriso não saiu do rosto de nenhum dos dois. Os olhares jamais se desviaram.

"Quer dar uma volta?" – ela balançou os ombros e tentou soar casual.

"Claro." – se Brennan quisesse mesmo admitir, estava curiosa, talvez mais do que deveria, para saber o que ele tinha falado com o garoto. – "Então..." – Ela começou hesitante quando os dois entraram em uma rua vazia aquela hora.

Seus passos eram deliberadamente lentos, livres de qualquer pressa ou preocupação. A brisa fria, típica daquela época do ano, provocava uma sensação ainda mais agradável.

"Você disse o que queria ao Clinton?"

Booth demorou um tempo para responder e quando ela olhou para ele, viu um sorriso voltar ao seu rosto. Ela franziu o cenho e sentiu um outro sorriso nos seus próprios lábios.

"Sim." – e então ele olhou para ela. Seu maldito sorriso charmoso com força total. – "Pergunte, Bones."

"O que?" – Ela tentou esconder, sem sucesso, a expressão falsamente indignada.

"Eu sei que você está morrendo de curiosidade para saber sobre a minha conversa com o garoto. Pergunte."

"Eu não sei do que você está falando, Booth." – Ela desviou os olhos e sorriu, sabendo que ele ainda a encarava.

Eles andaram lado a lado, em silêncio, por muito tempo. Ele olhava para ela de vez em quando, ainda esperando que ela perguntasse o que ele sabia que ela ia perguntar mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Em determinado momento, Booth estendeu o braço, oferecendo-o para Brennan. Ela o aceitou, aproximando-se e andando mais perto dele.

"Aonde estamos indo?" – ela perguntou, sem olhar para ele e sem se preocupar muito com a resposta.

"Não importa onde estamos indo, Bones." – ele falou, olhando e sorrindo para ela – "Importa o que faremos até chegarmos lá."

"Eu não sei o que isso significa, Booth, e você provavelmente sabe disso."

"Pergunte o que você quer perguntar e então faremos alguma coisa enquanto não chegamos onde estamos indo."

"Que é basicamente lugar nenhum, de acordo com você."

"Eu não disse que era lugar nenhum."

Ela parou, fazendo-o parar também, e olhou para ele. Brennan mantinha uma expressão confusa no rosto. Para Booth era divertido.

"O que você conversou com o Clinton?" – o olhar de Booth encontrou o dela e ela viu novamente o brilho de seriedade.

"Eu disse que ele precisava se tornar um homem."

"Eu não sei o que isso significa." – ela falou de novo e dessa vez, ele não sorriu.

"Ele precisava saber que engravidar quatro mulheres diferentes têm conseqüências, Bones. No futuro, talvez as mulheres precisem dele. Talvez os filhos delas queiram conhecer o pai. E quem ele será, Bones? Que história ele poderá contar?"

Ela o observava em silêncio. Os dois parados em uma calçada vazia.

"Eu disse que ele precisava saber que tipo de homem ele quer ser."

Eles apenas se olharam por incontáveis minutos até que Brennan pegou-o pelo braço e os dois continuaram a andar. O brilho de admiração pelo seu parceiro presente ainda mais em seus olhos azuis.

"Eu já disse isso antes, mas você é feito de coisa muito coisa, Booth."

Ele permaneceu calado e ainda sério, fazendo Brennan pará-los mais uma vez.

"Qual o problema?"

"Você está errada, Bones." – Ele viu a mistura de confusão e receio passar pelo rosto dela.

"Eu não estou errada. Você é feito de coisa muito, muito boa. Não posso provar cientificamente, mas alguns fatos podem,"

"Não, Bones. Não é sobre isso." – ele a interrompeu um pouco impaciente. – "Sobre o que aquelas mulheres terem feito ter algum tipo de mérito. Você está errada."

"Mas, Booth, antropologicamente falando..."

"Corte essa, Bones." – ele novamente a calou e deu um passo na direção dela. – "Você não entende."

"Claramente que não." – ele soltou um suspiro.

"Nenhuma criança deveria ser privada de crescer com um pai presente nas suas vidas. O que aquelas meninas fizeram? Está errado."

"Mas a sociedade atual..."

"Não, Bones. A sociedade atual está errada. A sociedade atual permite que mulheres tenham filhos sem a necessidade de um homem. Eu entendo isso, e até respeito as mulheres que optam por métodos não convencionais para engravidar e criar um filho sozinhas. Mas as mulheres que decidem que o pai não deve presenciar cada momento do filho, que dizem que não precisam que ele esteja presente... é isso que eu não entendo. E é isso que está errado."

Brennan ficou calada. O semblante de Booth agora era tão sério quanto triste, e ela soube que a questão tornou-se imediatamente pessoal. Por isso doía tanto. Ela se aproximou dele, tocou-o no ombro de uma forma amigável e depois o abraçou de uma forma... íntima.

"Eu entendo, Booth." – ela falou, baixinho no ouvido dele – "De verdade."

"Realmente entende?" – ele perguntou no mesmo tom que ela havia usado.

"Sim. Eu sei o pai maravilhoso que você é." – ela afastou sua cabeça do ombro dele para que ele visse a verdade nos seus olhos. – "Eu sei o quanto você gostaria de passar mais tempo com Parker. Eu respeito seus valores, Booth."

"Obrigado, Bones." – Ela sorriu e eles voltaram a andar.

Por vários minutos, foi tudo que eles fizeram. O braço dela ainda seguro em volta do dele. Os passos sem rumo. O silêncio confortante.

"Você soube sobre a Angela?" – Brennan quebrou o silêncio e decidiu mudar de assunto. Não gostava daquele humor dele. Não era o seu Booth.

"O que sobre a Angela?" – Ele perguntou e os olhos dele se encontraram. Ela viu a curiosidade ganhar dele e sorriu, provocando o mesmo efeito nele.

"Ela e Roxie terminaram."

"Oh..."

"E ela e Hodgins voltaram a ter uma relação sexual."

"Whoa! Rápido assim?"

"É. Aparentemente Hodgins não consegue manter uma relação casual." – O tom da voz dela indicava que ela não entendia aquele comportamento.

"Claro que não consegue."

"Vamos entrar em outra discussão aqui, Booth?"

"Apenas esqueça. Continue andando, Bones."

"Esquecer o quê?" – ele olhou para ela e riu.

"Esse é o espírito, Bones."

"Eu não..."

"Não sabe o que isso significa." – ele completou-a, rindo da cara confusa dela – "Que tal apenas andarmos até chegarmos ao nosso destino?"

"Agora temos um destino?"

"Continue andando, Bones." – ele repetiu e sorriu para ela.

E então, naquele momento, eles tinham um lugar para ir. Andaram por mais alguns minutos, num silêncio confortável, aproveitando a noite estrelada e a brisa fresca.

Brennan olhou algumas vezes para Booth, apenas para encontrar seu semblante pensativo. E Booth olhou algumas vezes para Brennan, apenas para encontrar o olhar dela e fazê-la sorrir.

Depois de um tempo Booth parou debaixo de uma árvore. Ela olhou para um lado e para outro e só então percebeu que estavam nos jardins do Jeffersonian. Ela olhou confusa para ele e Booth apenas sorriu e indicou um espaço debaixo da árvore para que ela se sentasse.

Ela não soube por quanto tempo eles ficaram em silêncio, sentados na grama debaixo da árvore. Nem soube por quanto tempo eles ficaram conversando amenidades. Quando ela se cansou, ele deixou que ela apoiasse a cabeça em seu ombro e descansasse um pouco depois de alguns bocejos bastante longos. Ele não estava cansado e apenas sentiu a presença dela e aproveitou.

"Angela diz que toda beleza é provisória e vem do momento." – ela disse de repente, despertando Booth de seus pensamentos, fazendo-o olhá-la – "Como o pôr-do-sol." – ela não o olhou de volta, e apenas indicou o horizonte com a cabeça.

Bem lá no fundo eles podiam ver uma luzinha avermelhada se encontrar com o azul escuro do céu, indicando que o dia estava amanhecendo.

"Apesar do sono você sabe que aquele é o nascer do sol, certo Bones?"

"Eu estou confortável em assumir que é a mesma coisa, só que ao contrário." – Booth riu diante da falta de sentido –e ainda assim total sentido– da frase de Brennan.

"O que mais a Angela disse sobre o pôr-do-sol, Bones?"

"Que ele é ainda mais bonito quando é compartilhado com alguém de quem se gosta."

O primeiro raio de sol despontou e fez o céu se iluminar um pouco mais com tons de azul escuro, azul claro, vermelho claro, laranja e amarelo. Booth e Brennan já podiam sentir o calorzinho agradável e gostoso das primeiras horas da manhã. Alguns minutos depois o sol já estava meio visível e o céu ia perdendo gradualmente o tom escuro e frio da noite.

Eles ficaram em silêncio. Brennan olhava atentamente o sol nascer. Booth olhava atentamente para ela. E podia dizer que ela estava fascinada, como se aquilo fosse algo que ela nunca tivesse visto ou dado a importância merecida. Booth não duvidava em nenhuma das duas coisas.

Quando o sol estava finalmente alto no céu e o dia já estava claro, Brennan sorriu e virou o rosto para encontrar o olhar de Booth, que mostrava um sorriso calmo e um brilho genuíno nos olhos, como se esperasse –e soubesse– que ela fosse dizer alguma coisa.

"Eu acho que a Angela estava certa."

**FIM**

**x.x.x**

**N/B&B: _"Johnny Walker: Beba com Responsabilidade!"_**


End file.
